1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aquarium filters and more particularly pertains to a prefilter unit which may be attached to conventional power filter units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of filters and prefilters for aquariums is known in the prior art. More specifically, such units heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of filtering aquarium water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,988,436; 3,547,553; 5,078,867; 5,084,164; and 4,462,909.
In this respect, the aquarium surface sweep prefilter unit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning the water surface of an aquarium and preventing the conduction of large pieces of debris to the main filter unit.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved filtering devices which can be used with a self-contained body of water within an aquarium tank. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.